She's a Maneater!
by AshlynDecia
Summary: Rose Tyler and the Doctor cross paths with Sam and Dean! Before long they had a common goal; kill Levithans!
1. Chapter 1

"Well that is odd," he said brows furrowed as we both stepped out of the TARDIS. She was making odd groaning and clicking noises. There was also a weird smell that was kind of like bacon come from the inside. He shrugged and looked around. "Hang on... this isn't right either. We're in... Las Vegas... 21st century? What?" and he looked even more befuddled as he turned again to his box.

I rolled my eyes as I looked at the masses of people roving around.

"Well this certainly doesn't look like the alien bazaar of Akahaten..." I teased leaning against the wood of the machine. Suddenly some very oddly dressed people traipsed past us, "Well maybe...

"No... this isn't right, why here?" he asked himself mostly as he hurried back through the doors of the TARDIS to the console. I stood in the opening watching him as he flipped levers and pushed buttons. Even though he always wore those jeans with that same maroon shirt and simple leather jacket, I still thought he looked dashing. It was something about those wide roving eyes or maybe it was the childlike smile he had about everything he looked at. And even though he wasn't smiling right now, I could help but do so as I thought about him.

As he ran around the tower, he caught sight of me smiling.

"What?" and he stopped stock still looking up at me.

"Nothing. You're just cute when you're thinkin," I smiled and shuffled my feet. Returning the smile, he abandoned the console and came to me.

"Well, I'm thinking that she is resting. And we are in Vegas. Ready for an adventure?" and there was the sparkle in his eyes. Without another word, I grabbed his hand and we dove into whatever the world out there held for us.

Nearly an hour passed as we ate greasy food and soaked in all the sights. Laughter poured us from wherever we went. Moments like these were some of my favorite; just a simple place filled with simple pleasures. Adventure was amazing but there was something to be said for these memories as well.

As we strolled along, I reached into the large cardboard cup he was carrying. I grabbed another large French fry and popped it into my mouth.

"These are some of the best chips I have ever had," licking the salt off my fingers. Taking one for himself, he chewed happily as he looked around.

Suddenly the smile slipped off his face as his eye caught something in the distance. Jerking his head, his eyes followed bodies that were moving quickly. Not hesitating, he wrapped his hand around mine as he headed off at a run. Sighing softly, I matched my pace to his; typical.

He pulled me through the crowds of people, heading after them. Approaching the end of the sidewalk, he jerked us off to the right quickly, down a long shadowy alleyway. At the very end I could just see dark shapes moving around. One seemed to be holding a bottle or spray gun and was spraying something all over the figure backed against the wall. It screamed, a deep throaty scream of pain. I saw the silver flash of a knife blade arch through the air. Abruptly the screeching stop followed by a sickening thud. A sharp breath caught in my chest.

As we got closer, I could see two sets of eyes glance up at us. Flicking quickly, the owners of the eyes turned to one another. Crouching down, the tallest figure lifted a circular object with long drips coming from the bottom. He stuffed into into a bag and a moment later they took off through the side of the alley, spilling into the crowds still milling through the streets. Our pace slowed as we came upon where they had been. I stopped, staring awestruck as his hand slipped from mine and he continued on after the men.

There was a body crumpled against the stone wall surrounded in a pool of dark blood that was slowly spreading outward. But that wasn't what made my stomach tighten. There was no head on the body and the blood oozing out was so dark it looked black. What kind of people sliced the head off of someone in the middle of the afternoon and then took off with it? I know the Doctor had talked to me about Vegas but this seemed to be a bit much.

He returned a few seconds later and stood staring disdainfully at the sight in the alleyway.

"Doctor? What happened?" I asked looking up at his serious face.

"If I'm not mistaken those were hunters. But I'm not sure what they're hunting," his voice tapered off as he knelt near the pile of blood and stuck his finger in the ooze. I crinkled my nose as he brought his hand up to smell it and then quickly fished out a long cylinder and pointed it at his hands. After a small whirring sound and flickering light he looked at the sonic screwdriver, brows furrowed at the readings.

"Well that's not good," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Sonic doesn't have a file for the blood. Definitely traces of human blood, like the body used to be human. But there is something… else. Sonic can't name it," from somewhere in his coat he pulled out a little vial and scooped up some of the blood that seemed to be thickening oddly. He stoppered it and tucked it away. "Better check this in the TARDIS… see what we can find out."

* * *

"What the heck was that Dean?" a tall brown haired man barked. The two were peeling through a busy street in an old black Impala, quickly leaving the lights of Vegas behind them.

"I don't know man but I figured we had better get," Dean said as he made a sharp left turn. He has close cut dirty blonde hair and green eyes that were never still.

"At least we killed it right?" the other man said smiling, eyes glancing to the bag in the back. There was a dark black stain spreading across the bottom of the bag.

"I wouldn't be too excited about that, Sammy. I don't know who those two were. For all we know, those were two more Chompers that just ID'd us," his lips thinned as he finished his statement.

"Yeah, but I mean how could they find us? It's not like they can teleport... that we know of," Sammy finished lamely.

Dean smiled ruefully, "Call Bobby and tell him we are on our way. That lead on Roman was a bust but not a total loss I guess."

"Right," Sammy reached into his pocket for his cellphone and suddenly his face went white. His hands started searching frantically across his body. "Dean... Dean I must have dropped my phone..." Their eyes met and they knew that this was not going to end well.

* * *

We turned to hurry towards the TARDIS four blocks away. My foot caught on something on the ground. Bending to pick it up, I flipped open the old cellphone. It lit up and after clicking a few buttons so did the numbers that had recently been called.

"Doctor, I think one of those blokes dropped his cell," I shouted as I jogged to catch up with him. Turning toward me he smiled a huge grin.

"Rose Tyler, you are fantastic!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to get an update up. Hopefully some longer pieces will be up soon!_

* * *

"What? That can't be right..." the Doctor looked quizzically at the screen flashing letters, circles, and numbers on it. I peered over his shoulder, not understanding a bit of that information.

"What is it Doctor?"

"Well, the TARDIS is saying that DNA is from something called a Levithan but I thought those were fairy tales. Stories that parents told their children to keep them in from the dark. I've never heard of them being real," and he stared at the readings, punching a few buttons here and there as if trying to find another possible answer.

"Levithan?" I said slowly letting the word roll off my tongue. If it was a children's tale, it was one I had never heard. "What do the stories say about them?"

"They're monsters. Eaters of bodies and souls that are ruthless with an insatiable appetite. But unlike most monsters they are clever and patient, waiting to get the most that they can get in a situation," he said looking at me slowly. No one spoke for another moment or two.

"Well, those two men in the alley seemed to have the jump on it. Beheaded it didn't they?" I suggested, looking for a silver lining to that very grim story.

"Of course, the men!" the Doctor said jumping up and pulling the lost cell phone from his pocket. He slid it into a slot on the console of the TARDIS and stared up at the glass tubes. The loud groan of take off filled the TARDIS and it wasn't long before the gentle landing thud sounded.

Peeking out the door, piles of old cars and junk filled my line of vision in every direction.

"Doctor, where are we?" I asked turning towards him as he came to the door.

"The TARDIS locked on to the location that had the same psychic imprint as the phone. This was the place it found the match the strongest... Which is apparently in a town called Sioux Falls in South Dakota," he finished scrunching his face with displeasure. Clearly the idea of digging around in this little town wasn't the Doctor's idea of fun. Looking at the mounds of rusty metal and thinking about the head slicing men and the black blood, I had to admit that it wasn't exactly top on my to do list.

Almost as if he read the doubts on my mind, he slipped his hand into mine hanging loosely by my side, gave it a squeeze and smiled as he pulled me into another adventure.

* * *

"Come on Sammy! Your phone?" Dean barked as they continued to drive out of Vegas. The Impala has picked up speed once they were out of the crowded streets and bright lights; once they were out on open highway, vast fields stretching beside them.

"Dean look I'm sorry, maybe..." Sam started trying to look for the silver lining. "We could go back and...

"No dice," Dean interjected, "That info ain't worth another run in with the Chompers. I'll call Bobby and let him know to be on the look out for anything fishy from your number," he finished as he punched a few numbers on his phone, dialing his would-be-dad.

Sam sat in the passenger seat, looking defeated and frustrated that he had let his brother down.

"Yeah, thanks Bobby. See you soon," Dean hung up the cellphone a few minutes later. He had asked Bobby to disable anything he could on the phone and keep an eye out for anything weird.

"Dean, I..." Sam started.

"Man, don't worry about it. It doesn't matter. Besides, that dude didn't look like a Chomper - he looked like a tourist in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Sam smiled, appreciating the forgiveness of hie brother but entirely convinced that there wasn't more to be concerned about.

"Besides, you get a look at the girl he was running with. Chomper or no, he has taste. She was hot," Dean added with a mischievous smile on his face. Sam chuckled to himself. Only his brother would notice the pretty girl as they were running for their lives after chopping the head off of an unstoppable beast let loose from purgatory.


End file.
